Electric Fence
by Hikuya
Summary: This why you don't play with electrical fences.
1. They Must Have Upped the Voltage

I'm tired of writing long, intricate, sad stories. So, here's a drabble, because I need to be uplifted by comedy!

I do not own anything in PotC. All I own are Annie and Aslynne and the plot, so don't sue me!

Chapter One: They Must Have Upped the Voltage

"AAAHHH!!!" I screamed for the umpteenth time.

"Annie, it's not that scary!"

"Says you! You know I hate zombies!! It's on the ceiling, Aslynne! And it doesn't have feet! Whoa, they're setting them on FIRE!"

"See? Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, this part and the guy getting run over by a fucking ambulance was great. Otherwise, no way. Like the zombie baby! It was cute…sorta…ech…" I gagged, taking another swig of my eight can of Mountain Dew. Yep, the only way to get me through a zombie movie is crap loads of caffeine and sugar. As the ending rolled, I chuckled as the people that were supposed to survive got eaten by a pack of zombies. Losers. My best friend, Aslynne, was laughing right along with me.

"Hey, Annie, what should we watch next?"

"Zombie pirates yar!"

"Why do have to call it that."

"I dunno." I gave a noncommittal shrug, before chugging the last of the soda. "I think it's something I picked up from my siblings."

"Ah, it always goes back to them, doesn't it…"

"That, or the soap operas I watched as a wee child. Man, those things can really mess a person up. Seriously." I stood, stretching myself out, popping my back, fingers, elbows and neck. Aslynne shuddered.

"Do you have to pop your neck like that?"

"Yes. Yes I do." I proceeded to flop over and touch my toes, since I had just sat through three different horror movies. Standing straight, I set my paper plate on my head and waltzed to the downstairs kitchenette. "Behold! I have good posture!"

Aslynne followed close behind, laughing.

"Yes, truly you are a goddess among the people."

"Damn straight." I tossed my plate in the garbage and gazed around my basement. At this time, I have turned nineteen the past March, and it is currently early June. I've got horrible eyesight, but pretty green eyes, so it evens out. I have three ear piercings in each ear and my incredibly light brown hair is dyed with black streaks. I'm pretty certain I terrify my parents, but oh well, they love me anyway.

"Annie, can we go wandering outside before we watch Pirates? I need to stretch." My best friend in the whole world. We've been mistaken for sisters since we met way back in seventh grade. We've been nigh unseparable since. She's got hair about a bit past shoulder length, same as mine, but her hair is darker and wavier. She's got contacts and her eyes change color. It's really neat. She's an inch or so taller than me, but we've got basically the same hourglass build. Our shape is not appreciated in this stick like time, but we have dubbed ourselves "Aerodynamically Curvaceous". It makes us feel better, anyway.

"Right. Where do you want to wander to, mate? Wanna brave the backyard again?"

"Only so long as you don't run into the electrical fence again."

"I'll try, but I won't promise anything."

"Fair enough." We two, usually known as Annalynne, walk out my backdoor into the three acres of woods my family owns.

After a good hour of stumbling through the dark trees, over and in the pretty high creek, and tripping over roots, we gave up and started going back up hill.

"Okay, slowing down a bit. I think we're close to the fence." I whisper, carefully inching forward, Aslynne clinging to the sleeve of my tshirt. Unfortunately for us, I have no sense of direction, and I managed to misjudge the distance between me and the fence my neighbors have, and promptly run into it. I feel a powerful jolt of electricity slam through my five foot four inch frame, and everything goes black.

"Nie…Annie! Are you okay? Annie!" I groan, returning to the world of conciousness. And lots and lots of pain.

"Owie…"

"You're alive! I was so worried!" Aslynne grabbed me in a bear hug, squeezing me tight. I hug her back, knowing she must have been worried.

"Yeah, I'm alive yet. How long was I out?"

"Only fifteen minutes or so longer than me. But I don't know how long the both of us were out."

"Huh. Well, the sun isn't up, so we couldn't have been out for too long. It was, what, three when we left? The sun doesn't rise until fiveish. We should get back, though." I stood, stretching a bit and looking around. For some reason, nothing looked familiar to me. I'd been running through my woods for almost two decades, but nothing I saw was right.

"Hey, Aslynne."

"Yeah?" She looked at me, seemingly unaware of the change.

"D'you notice anything…different? I mean, in the way of our surroundings and such." I kept my eyes looking, making sure I wasn't imagining things.

"Now that you mention it…" She muttered. "This doesn't look anything like your woods. Like, the fact that these are tropical trees and we were in the middle of Iowa before we hit the fence?"

"Yeah…I thought it was a bit cooler. Iowa summers are ten times more humid."

"You said it."

I started walking in a random direction, hoping Aslynne wouldn't question my reasoning. I just had a feeling that I was going the right way. That doesn't happen much, especially not to me, Miss No Sense of Direction. After walking for a few minutes, we left the tree line and ended up on a beach. Looking at each other, we shrugged, then walked towards where we saw some lights. When we finally got to our destination, I felt like I'd been socked in the gut.

"Aslynne…you see what I see?" I asked in a hushed whisper, praying that I was just going crazy from something I'd eaten.

"Yeah…Annie, we're not in the 21st century anymore…" She replied, clutching my hand in a death grip. I gripped it back and swallowed hard. We were staring at what appeared to be a small port town, done in 1800s decoration.

"I think I'm gonna hurl…" I muttered, feeling dizzy. I plopped on the sand, the waves licking my feet, Aslynne setting down not three seconds later. We sat, staring at the open water, watching the most beautiful sunrise we'd ever seen rise up over the natural bay.

"What do we do now? This is like something out of a Mary Sue fanfic! Next thing you know, we'll be madly in love with some really hot guys, who will whisk us away into a happy ending."

"There's no such thing as a happy ending, Ally. Knowing our luck, we're going to get raped or killed, or probably both. That, or thrown in jail. Or burned at the stake for being witches."

"I love your optimism."

"Hey, you know what I say! Pessimists are the happy people!"

"Because they're usually right, and when they aren't, they're pleasantly surprised!" She repeated my mantra perfectly. We really are around each other too much. I laughed, and stood, dusting sand off of my loose black capris.

"Well, let's head towards town, then. We're not getting much done just sitting here, and I'm hungry. Not that we have any money to buy food."

"Maybe we can get started on that getting stuck in jail thing. Let's steal some food!" Aslynne repeated my dusting motions on her jeans. We continued our usual witty banter all the way to town.

True to our thoughts, we got arrested for public indecency (apparently we were showing off our ankles.) and thrown in jail. While we waited for our sentencing, we busied ourselves with random chatter and singing. At least, that's what we did when we weren't sleeping or daydreaming. Nothing like a friend you can sit in complete silence for three hours with. The prisoners, mostly men, locked in the other cells kept trying to get us to come close enough for them to cop a feel. We didn't buy it.

After a week, we were taken out of the prison and led to a very nicely furnished office. We stared at the aging gentleman in the crazy wig, a bit surprised that we had ended up talking to governor himself.

"Now, then. What are your names?" The elderly statesman asked so politely, that the manners my family had instilled in me kicked into high gear.

"My name is Anne Spencer, Governor Swann, though most people call me Annie. This is my best friend and ally."

"Hello. I'm Aslynne Carriere. It's a pleasure." I hid a grin. Aslynne's manners were kicking in, too. The governor smiled at us, apparently very pleased with our answers.

"Well, you two seem like very well raised young women. What were you doing running about town in such…inappropriate outfits?"

"Well, sir, this is simply what we always wear. It's perfectly acceptable where we come from. Actually, some people might actually consider this type of outfit very covering. We're very modest people." I replied. The governor seemed to ponder this for a few minutes, before reaching a decision.

"Well, I suppose we can't charge you for wearing what you always wear. However, I would like to see you returned to your proper homes. Where do you come from?"

I stared. How could I tell this man that we came from a country that had only existed for a few years, from a state that wasn't even on the map yet, from a time that hadn't happened? Fortunately, Aslynne stepped up to bat.

"Sir…I'm afraid we can't go home…"

"Whatever do you mean?

"We come from a small town…and it was recently destroyed. We barely managed to escape with our lives. We have no where to go…" She pretended to start crying, and I wrapped an arm around her, sniffling myself. Our act seemed to work just fine.

"That's terrible! I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you…You're very kind…" I said, keeping up my make believe grieving. He stood and began pacing his office. Aslynne and I sat on one of the couches, watching him. He stopped abruptly and faced us, smiling.

"Well, you girls can start all over! I'm sure that I can find you jobs in town as well as a home. I'll help you two get back on your feet."

I grinned. Nothing like a sob story to win people over. I felt a twinge of guilt at taking advantage of the man, but it was a fleeting thing. What mattered most now was survival, nothing more, nothing less. And so our new lives began.

That's all for chapter one! Please tell me what you think! Denki!


	2. Activities of A Questionable Sort

I'm back. Again. With the next chapter. Hooray!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of a PotC sort…except my poster…and the movies…Also, if you read this story and attempt to transport yourself to an alternate dimension via electric fence, I will not be held accountable for any injury/brain damage/death that may occur. Ye be warned.

Chapter Two: Activities of a Questionable Sort

It had been, oh, I'd say ten or so months since our vanishing. Both Aslynne and I were twenty (and unmarried, much to the shock of the old biddies in Port Royal) with steady jobs. Aslynne helped out in a bakery and I ended up a cleaning lady in a small pub.

In the first few months of our arrival, most people were a bit wary of us. But, we're pretty sociable people, and were taken into the fold rather quickly. Hooray for not being an antisocial jerk like I usually am! I didn't actually like most (if not all) of the people in this hick town, but I had to at least pretend to be a well raised young lady. Ha!

However, news got around real quick about how…unusual, Aslynne and I were. Like the whole reading and writing and mathematics thing. Oh, and the not being a little brainless doll, programmed to obey any male that gave an order, that one threw 'em. Yup, we were a couple of regular "forward" thinkers. And most people didn't like that.

I won't go into detail over what they tried to get us to change our ways. In the end, they gave up, thanks to my…persuasion. Did I mention that I have a very nasty temper when I get riled up? Yeah, it was a messy ending.

On this particular day, both of us had gotten wrapped up in helping serve food at some big fancy party at the fort. It wasn't until part way through the ceremony that I recalled why it was important. As soon as most of our work was done, I grabbed Aslynne and tugged her off to a secluded corner.

"Aslynne, you know what this means, don't you?"

"That our feet are going to be really sore?"

"No!" I whispered fiercely. "This is Norrington's promotion thingy, right?"

"Right."

"So what do we know happens on this particular day?" I smiled as the realization struck my friend.

"Jack's here! Which means Elizabeth is going to fall, which means the medallion sends out that funny pulsey thingy, which means pirates show up!"

"UNDEAD pirates, mind you. But, yes, that is exactly it."

"They're still technically pirates…But, so what? We need to go hole up somewhere and not get found."

"No! What we NEED to do is when the whole town is in chaos, steal stuff! No one will notice, and when they do, they'll think the pirates took 'em! It's a perfect plan!"

"Why are we stealing things?"

"Because we've both wanted to do something illegal and not get caught? Besides, not like the richer people in this town NEED that money. We can donate it…right? Or, sail to some island somewhere and build an orphanage! That would be a good use for it."

"True…besides, it's always good to have extra cash on hand! It'll be like…a nest egg, or something. Right?"

"Right. So, we need to go dig out those guy clothes we had made for us, get 'em on, make sure we look like pirates so nobody recognizes us, and make sure we have weapons with us while we're, er, borrowing things without permission without the intention of giving them back."

We shook hands, then headbutted, chuckling at how weird we were. It was about that time when the wind did its weird changy thing. We skipped out and proceeded to watch Jack's awesome escape, spy on the sword fight, then head to our small home to prepare for the night of ahead. The games were about to begin!

We waited in the shadows, listening for the first rounds of cannon fire, signaling the beginning raid. We heard the whistles and we grinned, before slipping out of our hiding place and into the town. After making sure there were no small children, pregnant women, old people, or cripples about (we may have wanted to steal, but we don't kill for no reason.) we began our thieving.

We started towards the docks and moved inwards, staying out sight and out of the way. If pirates were already in a certain place, we'd skirt around it and go back later. When Aslynne noticed escapees from prison, we figured now would be a good time to head towards the governors mansion. We still felt a deep loyalty to the wig head, since he'd helped us and all. Might as well make sure that nobody burned his house down.

"I really want to steal that stupid medallion from Lizzy. But then that would throw the whole thing into chaos." I muttered darkly to myself, navigating through the destruction and hordes of people, my partner in crime close behind.

"Well, maybe you can steal it and say that you're Annie Turner! But then Will wouldn't try to go and save you, since he's not madly in love with you."

"I really don't think I have anybody madly in love with me."

"I'm madly in love with you!" Aslynne smiled.

"Yes, and I'm your hero! We simply can't go on without each other!" I joked back. Ah, nothing like making fun of romance, especially when both of us had had rather rocky relationships.

We made it up the hill and heard various shrieking noises from inside the house. As a maid ran out, I managed to figure out which point in the fight we were at. We decided to slip in a side door and see what was up. As we approached the front parlor, we watched as Elizabeth ran down the stairs, but got caught between Pintel and Ragetti.

"Hey, Annie, it's Ragetti! The wooden eye guy, right?"

"Yup! Did you see that jump? I would have fallen on my butt."

"I probably would have fallen on my face."

"Well, nobody is perfect." We stopped and moved out of the way as the chandelier dropped and Lizzy ran into the dining room, which, coincidentally, was exactly where we were hiding. Under the table. Smart, wasn't it?

"Hey, Lizzy!" We whispered together. She whirled around, but sighed in relief as she saw it was just us. We had gotten on okay together, so we considered Elizabeth a buddy.

"Are you two all right? You should get out, now!" She told us while looking for a hiding spot.

"Hell no, woman! We came all this way to make sure you were okay! You're stuck with us, so too bad!" I muttered, remembering to keep my voice down when Aslynne shushed me. Elizabeth looked at me funny, but it was about then that the door started breaking.

"Escape out the window!" She whispered, opening it for us, before hiding in a closet. Before I could tell her that the corner of the carpet was up, the two comic relief pirates entered the room.

How they managed to miss us two under the table, I'll never know. Maybe it's because we'd dressed so darkly. We were wearing matching black breeches, soft dark brown boots, white poofy shirts, with brown vests and brown coats. I had a black bandanna wrapped around my head, my hair in a ponytail. Aslynne had hers in a braid, tucked up in a brown hat.

We were both wearing random sparkly things we'd found in the course of the evening, such as rings, bracelets, necklaces, I had earrings, and so forth. However, the lighting was pretty bad, so they didn't reflect too much.

We watched the pirates pace the room and flinched a little when they flung open the closet door. Lizzy yelled "Parley!", so we knew she'd be safe for a bit. It was about that time that I decided to do something decidedly stupid.

"Aslynne, I'm going to run up, steal the necklace, then jump out the window." I whispered as loudly as I dared. I knew I didn't have long, they were going to leave soon. I needed to get to them before they got out of the house, so I'd have plenty of places to run.

"Why? Annie, that's just stupid! Would you stop and think for once!" She hissed at me, grabbing my coat sleeve. I just grinned.

"This way, I can go with Ragetti and them, since when they get a hold of me, I can yell parley, and tell them I want to stay with Lizzy. And, while I'm doing that, YOU can go with Will and Jack! They won't dare tell you no, and then you'll have a reason to tag along with them, to come save me! Savvy?" They were leaving the room. It was now or never. My leg muscles tensed as I waited for her reply.

If she really hadn't wanted me to go, then I know I would have stayed. After all, she thinks things through more than I do. A little too much. Then again, I think these things through too little, so we balance each other nicely. I saw the fear and the worry, but she nodded. I smiled, gave her a quick hug and a goodbye, and ran off, leaving her with a promise.

"We'll see each other again! Alive, and no other way! I promise!" I knew she'd feel better, since in the whole time we'd known each other, neither of us had ever broken a promise to the other.

So we had split up. I felt a bit of a loss, not having her at my side, but I knew we'd see each other soon enough. So I pushed the dark thoughts out of my head and focused on what I was trying to do. Steal that blasted medallion.

I slipped ahead of them, and just about right after Will got conked out, I lunged, snatching the chain and breaking it, taking off as fast as I could go. Which is actually very fast, if you wanted to know. Especially when I'm running for dear life from a couple of pirates, who, I'm pretty sure, wouldn't give a damn if they skewered me and left me for dead.

I was pretty certain it was Ragetti and another that were on my tail. I circled around and around, eventually ending up at the beach. I was out of breath and knew I couldn't escape those stupid undead males, so I whirled around, giving each a quick kick.

I managed to knock 'em over enough for me to shout "Parley!" Both of them looked really, really, REALLY mad, but there was nothing they could do about it! Ha, ha, HA! So, I ended up getting dragged onto the ship not a minute after Lizzy. And I was the one with the major bargaining tool.

"Hello, Lizzy!" I cheered. She just stared at me, then rushed to my side.

"Annie! Whatever are you doing here? I told you to run! And where's Aslynne?" She suddenly paled. "She…She isn't…"

I laughed, patting the older girl's shoulder.

"Not to worry! Aslynne is off on her own little adventure, as it were, and she is right as rain!" I watched as relief filled her friendly face.

"I'm so glad. It's just that, well, I've never seen one of you without the other, if you could help it."

"Yeah, well, just me being stupid again, that's all. Now, I do believe we've kept the good captain waiting long enough!" I turned and tried really hard not to show everybody how scared I really was. Truth be told, I was terrified. I had been since this whole night had started. I flashed the mutineer captain my brightest smile.

"Sorry about that, sir! I do appreciate you waiting a minute or two." I shivered a little as he smiled back. Dang, but this man was creepy.

"Not at all, miss. Now, since ye've both called for parley, what can I be doin' for ye?" I looked at Lizzy.

"You can go first. I've got my own demands. Don't worry, I'll back both of ours up." And I could, too. I had the trump card! Undead or not, they probably wouldn't be able to find the blasted thing at the bottom of the bay. I sidled a tad closer to the edge, lounging against the railing. I yawned. The night was waning and I wanted to go to sleep.

"And ye, miss?" I jerked my head up, but smiled.

"Ah, yes. Now then, I would like for whatever Lizzy over there said, and I wish to remain with her, should any dangers arise."

"And what makes ye think that we'll be agreeable to this?"

"Oh, just this little thing I borrowed a little bit ago…" I dangled the medallion over the side. I remained perfectly calm, even through Barbossa's bluffing. I let the chain slip a little, and laughed at their reactions. But not out loud. That would just be dumb.

"Feel accommodating now, Captain?" I think I might have grinned a little evilly, but I tend to do that when I'm up to no good. He agreed, as I knew he would, and then Lizzy flipped out over being taken back to shore, like I knew she would. And there I sat, evilly chuckling to myself. My very dumb plan was going according to plan.

Tell me what you think! It will make me HAPPY!!!


End file.
